


Chubby Bunny

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Competition, Eating, Games, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marshmallows, Silly, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley talks Aziraphale into doing the chubby bunny challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Chubby Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt MARSHMALLOW and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/635419568467312641/marshmallow).

“Why can’t I just eat them normally?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Aziraphale gives him a flat, unimpressed look and Crowley holds up his hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay. Why not have _more_ fun than that?”

Aziraphale presses his lips together and puffs out his cheeks. Unconvinced, but not outright refusal. Crowley can work with that.

“There’s not harm in trying it, right? And after, if you still want to to have them normally I’ll make you a fancy hot chocolate myself.”

He can see Aziraphale considering it now. He’s looking at Crowley from the corner of his eye, lips still a tight line.

“With caramel and cinnamon?”

“With caramel and cinnamon,” assures Crowley. “ _And_ a mountain of whipped cream.”

A smile slowly uncurls onto Aziraphale’s face. He nods. Crowley valiantly doesn’t fist pump the air.

“What does this silly game involve, then?” asks Aziraphale. He only sounds half resigned—there’s definitely a hint of intrigue in his voice.

“So, you put a marshmallow in your mouth without chewing it and say ‘chubby bunny’, then you add another marshmallow to your mouth and say ‘chubby bunny’, and you keep going until you can’t say ‘chubby bunny’ any more.”

“So you don’t even eat the marshmallows at all?”

“You do. Can swallow the hole—literal—mouthful… _after_ you’ve filled your mouth so much you can’t say ‘chubby bunny’ any more.”

“This sounds ridiculous.” Aziraphale sounds sceptical again.

“Ridiculous _fun_. Haven’t you ever wanted to cram your mouth full of marshmallows?”

Aziraphale doesn’t answer, just gives a small cough into his fist and looks away. Crowley rolls his eyes.

“ _Of course_ you’ve already done that. My mistake. But this time it’s a competition, yeah? Who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth and still speak.”

Eyes turn back to look at Crowley, and Aziraphale seems immediately more interested. Crowley raises an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Without another word, Aziraphale rips open a packet of extra large marshmallows and rams one in his mouth.

“Chubby bunny,” he says around the softness.

Crowley laughs as he pops a marshmallow into his own mouth.

“Chubby bunny,” he says with a grin.

And so they carry on filling their face holes, spilling the words ‘chubby bunny’ and not a small amount of saliva around their mouthfuls.

Crowley’s not sure if Aziraphale has an angelically large oral cavity, has cheated with a miracle, or if he’s just that determined to win, but he manages 15 marshmallows to Crowley’s 12, while still being able to say ‘chubby bunny’.

With laughter building up in his throat, Crowley spits his mouthful of marshmallows back into one of the bags they came in. He wipes his face and chuckles while he watches Aziraphale politely chew and swallow the mess contained in his own mouth.

“That was actually quite fun,” admits Aziraphale.

“Told you.” Crowley throws his legs up on the coffee table, feeling smug.

“Now we’ve finished I’ll take that fancy hot chocolate, please.” Aziraphale settles back in his own chair, looking equally smug.

“What?” asks Crowley, sitting up again.

“With caramel and cinnamon and, what did you promise me? A mountain of whipped cream?”

“You still want a sweeter-than-sin hot chocolate after all _that?_ ” Crowley points at the empty packets still strewn across the coffee table.

Aziraphale once again gives Crowley that flat unimpressed look.

Crowley sighs. “Of course you do. Fine, fine, I’m going.”

Pushing himself up from the sofa Crowley sulks his way across the room to the kitchen.

Behind him, Aziraphale calls out, “And don’t forget to add marshmallows!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
